Various industrial processes require a valve which can direct the flow of a fluid to one of a number of different paths. Such valves would find extensive use for redirecting flows comprising particulate matter, such as polyethylene pellets for blow molding operations, as well as slurries comprising mining tailings or crushed stone, ash, as well as bulk granular substances such as grain, sand and the like. One process in particular, paste backfill of mineshafts, is of significant interest. Paste backfill is currently pumped back into mineshafts to fill the voids left by the mining process. During the backfill process, the main backfill supply line needs to be directed to multiple mine shafts. Without a valve which can direct the flow to one of a number of different mineshafts, entire sections of the supply pipe need to be disconnected and reconstructed manually to direct the flow to the desired location. There is clearly a need for a diverter valve which can selectively direct a fluid flow to one of a plurality of locations so as to avoid the need to repeatedly construct and deconstruct piping networks every time the desired location of the fluid changes.